Three Great Ones
The Three Great Ones are a group of three asura from the time of the sage of the six paths. The origin of the three asura is unknown, however it is theorized that they were created from negative feelings of humans; thanks to the chakra sensing abilities of Yuka and Uo uzumaki it has been shown that the three asura have a chakra signature almost like that of the ten-tails, a combination of powerful tailed-beast-like chakra and nature energy. Due to this nature it also makes these three incredibly powerful. Traits Shared By Members All three asura have identical body profiles, as well as ragged black hair. All three asura also wield the ability to communicate telepathically with one another as well as humans. They also wield the power to feed upon chakra. Individual Member's Yuma Yuma is the most powerful, and the most tenacious of the three asura's. Yuma is able to take small pieces of himself and his chakra and implant it into hosts, similar to that of orochimaru's curse mark; however, the technique is also similar to the process of creating a jinchuriki, in which his chakra his sealed inside of them and is able to take them over and transform them into a duplicate of himself. However this 'bond' that he generates is able to spread through generations, becoming further and further entwined with each new host, and thus also making yuma himself more powerful. Yuma is able to focus his will upon single hosts in order to influence and control them directly, however majority of the time his influence is unconscious, usually passing on his aggression or malevolence to the hosts. So long as he even has one host, Yuma can never truly die, even if his main body is destroyed. Yuma is the asura meant to represent life, and thus he gives those he posses multiple forms to choose from, though six appears to be the max he can give. Yuma wields the lightning release chakra nature. Kishara Kishara is the second most powerful member of this group. Kishara is able to drain chakra from his victims as well as their very life force; with every person or thing that Kishara slays he's able to seal their souls within himself, using them in order to support himself as well as give himself even more chakra. kishara is the asura of the beginning and end with his power of taking life from one and giving it to another. kishara wields the fire release chakra nature. Shina Shina is the third and final member of this group. Shina wields the power to dissolve itself into a combination of chakra liquid and liquified flesh and meld into a corpse, reanimating it and its soul; however, the reanimated corpse is corrupted with Shina's darkness. Unknown to it's brethren, Shina is also able to absorb chakra and flesh from it's victims and incorporate the victim's chakra into itself, cultivating it until it can be used. However this process is long and arduous, often requiring remaining still and meditating for even two years depending on what aspects they are trying to extract. In the case of absorbing yuma's unique chakra abilities it took shina 2 years to absorb and cultivate the unique powers the asura of life wields. shina is the asura of death, hence why it wields the power to dissolve itself (representative of decay) and revive the dead as hosts. shina wields the water release chakra nature.